candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 867
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 866 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 868 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 25,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *You must destroy ALL the cake bombs on the board, as there are jelly squares underneath them. *The jellies are worth 34,000 points 17 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 34,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *You can ignore the jellies on the conveyor, because clearing the two cake bombs will clear them. *The cake bomb on the left is harder to clear than the cake bomb on the right, because the chocolate spawners adjacent to it on the bottom row mean you can't make matches or drop horizontal striped candies there to clear the bottom row. The only way to clear the bottom row of the left cake bomb is vertical striped candies from above, horizontal striped candies from the right side, or wrapped candies (or wrapped candy combinations) directly above the chocolate spawners. And while you're working on that, the constantly spreading chocolates will tend to disrupt anything you are trying to set up. *A normal Candy Crush strategy is to try to get the more difficult task accomplished first, but on this level, you probably should ignore that and focus on the easier right side first—with one exception. *Instead, try to clear the right cake bomb first. All the usual cake bomb strategies apply here—vertical striped candies from above, wrapped+striped candy combinations, colour bomb+striped candy combinations, wrapped+wrapped candy combinations, etc. *If you are focusing on the right side, you don't have to pay any attention to the chocolate spreading on the left side for two reasons. First, it's impossible for the chocolate to spread to the right side of the board because the chocolate will not spread onto the conveyor belt. Second, as the chocolate fills the left side, it makes it more likely that when you have no good move on the right side, the board will reshuffle, improving the chances you can find a good move. *However, while you are working on the right side, pay attention to what's happening on the left. If you see an opportunity to create a vertical striped candy over the left cake bomb (or a wrapped candy one row or less above the cake bomb), go for it. You're going to have to clear it sooner or later, so if a good chance to clear some of the it in one or two moves presents itself, go ahead and take it. Just don't waste moves trying to set up something complicated on the left side, because it will seem like, more times than not, the chocolate will spread and ruin your plans—and there's no reason to waste moves fighting the chocolate when it will all be wiped off the board when you clear the cake bomb on the right. *Once you clear the right cake bomb, get the left one, and then finish off the four double jellies under it. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 867 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Truffle Terrace levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels